bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 197
is the one hundred and ninety-seventh chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Class 1-B watches a large screen showing the match as Hitoshi, Tsuyu and Denki approach their classmates, disguised as Tsuyu against Jurota's sense of smell. Minoru and Izuku, recalling Tsuyu describe her Quirk during the U.S.J. Incident, realize that Tsuyu had used her mucus on Hitoshi and Denki to mask their unique scents. Tsuyu, Denki and Hitoshi discuss their plan as they rush towards their opponents. Hitoshi notes that they only know where Jurota is on account of Denki's pointer support item, but Denki suggests that they do their best to take down Jurota as he poses a large threat. Ibara sends out a dense vine growth in the Class 1-A team's direction, while asking Jurota for their current bearing. After wondering how their opponents located them, Hiryu notices Denki's pointer stuck to Jurota. Ibara captures Denki, and pulls him towards her teammates with her vines. She encloses Denki in a sphere made out of multiple layers of her vines, insulating her team from his electrical discharges. Denki attempts to use his pointer's ability to guide his discharge into a straight line through a small gap in Ibara's vine sphere, but Hiryu uses his scales to knock the pointer off of Jurota just before Denki's attack hits. Ibara then completely encloses him within the vine sphere. Having successfully defended against Denki, Hiryu seemingly shouts to Ibara to send out some more vines in anticipation of their remaining two opponents. Ibara suddenly becomes Brainwashed, with Hitoshi having imitated Hiryu's voice. Hitoshi recalls their plan, which involves Denki purposefully getting captured by Ibara in order to expend her ability to produce vines, leaving a window of opportunity for Tsuyu and Hitoshi. Hiryu asks Jurota for their opponent's locations, but Jurota only points vaguely in their direction, avoiding responding in words in case it was Hitoshi attempting to brainwash him again. Before Hiryu gets a chance to wake Ibara out of her brainwash, Tsuyu picks her up with her tongue and moves her out of range. Hiryu asks Jurota for Tsuyu's location, identifying her as the greatest threat. Before he gets an answer from the paranoid Jurota, Tsuyu sends him flying with a powerful kick. Jurota deduces Hitoshi's location by the movement of the two similar scents he can sense, and charges him down. Hitoshi defends himself by using Eraser Head Style: Binding Cloth Manipulation to bring down a metal pipe onto Jurota's head. Hiryu flies into Jurota, and the impact incapacitates both students. Jurota claws his way through a narrow tunnel of pipes and finds Hitoshi. Hitoshi uses, and with his capturing weapon ring down a large pipe to strike his enemies head. Jurota endures the impact and prepares to attack Shinso, but Tsuyu throws Hiryu into his head. Hiryu yells at Jutora to get away, but he thinks Shinso tries to cheat him using his voice changer, but realizes too late that it's not like that. The heads of both students collide, and both are unconscious. Hitoshi, Denki, Tsuyu and Ibara who is still brainwashed, carry Hiryu and Jurota towards their jail. Minoru and Izuku comment positively on Hitoshi's ability and Tsuyu and Denki's quick thinking to make the best use of Hitoshi's Quirk despite his inexperience. As the remaining members of the 1-B team are put in the jail, Hitoshi responds to Tsuyu's praise by saying he must become a pro with his own powers. Quick References Chapter Notes *Class 1-A wins the first round of the Joint Training Battle. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 197 fr:Chapitre 197